A loading method is widely employed in conventional disk apparatuses. In this method, a disk is placed on a tray or a turntable, and the tray or the turntable is loaded into an apparatus body.
According to such a loading method, however, since the tray or the turntable is required, there is a limit for thinning the disk apparatus body.
As a slot-in type disk apparatus, there is proposed a method in which a conveying roller is abutted against a disk surface to pull the disk in (e.g., a patent document 1).
As a slot-in type disk apparatus capable of reducing its thickness and size, there exists an apparatus in which a traverse is disposed on the side of a disk inserting opening, a printed board is disposed on the side of a connector, a spindle motor is located at a central portion of a base body, a reciprocating range of a pickup is located closer to the disk inserting opening than the spindle motor, the traverse is disposed and operated such that a reciprocating direction of the pickup is different from an inserting direction of the disk, and a spindle motor is disposed close to the base body or a lid (e.g., a patent document 2).
(Patent document 1) Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-220353
(Patent document 2) Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-352498